


Refreshment

by Solid_Cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic, F, Fluff, Just two dudes in a shower nothing to see here, M/M, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, Showers, They shower together but its not sexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: It's a sweltering summer day, so to cool off, Akira and Yusuke hop into the shower. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 23





	Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a cali girl. The heat is killing me. I wrote this after taking a cold shower. Lezzzz go.

It’s overwhelmingly hot today, Yusuke thinks. The summer swelter of the rays of sun that invade the earth sizzle and burn, making existence wholly uncomfortable. Totally unbearable. It’s a nuisance to even touch yourself in any way, and it makes you feel lazy. Unmotivated. There’s no will to do anything at all other than laze and complain. Yusuke should be drawing. Sketching. Painting. Anything. But the act just of sitting down with a pencil and paper brings him nothing. There’s nothing in his head, as it is occupied by mush and discomfort brought on by that damn sun.

So naturally, it’s a good idea to cool off on a day such as today, Akira thinks. You could stick your head in the fridge or eat ice cream or stick ice down your pants.

Or just take a shower.

And that’s how Akira and Yusuke ended up in the shower, hoping to relieve the sticky heat all over their bodies. No washing, just a simple rinse for now.

Akira steps under the shower head, letting the cold water hit him point blank in the face. The wildcard let out a small chuckle of amusement as he let the water engulf him fully, refreshing him like he had been awaiting the sensation a long time in Death Valley. And he grins, beaming and holding the sides of his face. Akira fully takes the moment to enjoy the cool calming water, alleviating him of the uneasy overheated way he felt just a little earlier.

And Yusuke just stands afoot away, nude and fully watching Akira’s reaction to the water. Akira is smiling so purely. So beautifully, it tugs at Yusuke’s heart. The utter joy on the other’s face. Incredible. And not only that; it’s also contagious. Yusuke finds himself grinning as well, though not as giddy and energetically as Akira does. His is more calm. More relaxed.

Akira holds his arms up, wanting to be one with the cold water. The fresh water. The gentle water. His hair is fully drenched, clinging to his sides and dripping water down his back. And when he looks at Yusuke, watching intently, he hands the artist a toothy grin before stepping towards him to allow him to take a turn under the water.

“Your turn, Sweetie.” He says before he presses a gentle kiss onto Yusuke’s cheek.

And Yusuke steps under the shower head, the cold water hitting him immediately. And then? A sigh of relief on Yusuke’s part. The water is exactly what he needed on a day like today. It touches every part of his body, allowing it all to freshen up. To be cured of the hot dry day that had plagued him all day. To just be in another world. Wholly calm and unbothered. This was like heaven on earth. Perfection in a small little pocket of time.

When the cold rinse ends, when the nozzle is turned off, the two men step out of the shower together. Yusuke with the towel around his waist, and Akira with the full towel over his head.

“That was fucking cool.” Akira beams at Yusuke, his smile energetic and friendly. Akira with a grin like that? It was sunshine, but not the hot and bothersome sun that made you hate life. The beam of sun that lit up the day and gave the world light. Akira’s smile was light. Beautiful beautiful giddy light. Renewed light. Happy light.

Yusuke leans down, pressing a tender kiss onto Akira’s forehead, the latter laughing in delight.

“Yusuke!”

“I love you Akira.”

“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Homies in the shower. What they do?


End file.
